


Special Cargo

by SankaMalfoy



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2019, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Just Add Kittens, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Jason Hayes hérite d'un nouvel ami durant une mission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Special Cargo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Cargo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936167) by [DizzyDrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea). 



* * *

**CARGAISON SPÉCIALE**

* * *

Ils défoncèrent la porte en criant et en tirant. Ils nettoyèrent les pièces aussi rapidement que possible. La cellule terroriste qu’ils chassaient tout autour du globe était censée utiliser cette maison comme planque. Le but était de trouver des informations.

Un terroriste vivant était sur leur wishlist mais pas en première place. Malheureusement, ils avaient abattu toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison pour éviter d’être tué eux-mêmes. Mandy aurait à se débrouiller autrement.

« Havok, ici Bravo Un. » articula Jason dans sa radio. « On passe Eastwood. Tous les tangos ont été éliminés. On cherche pour voir si on trouve quelque chose d’utile. »  
« Reçu, Bravo Un. » répondit Blackburn.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on a, Ray ? » demanda Jason après avoir terminé sa conversation avec la base.

Ray apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte.

« On cherche, mais je vois pas grand-chose d’intéressant. On dirait que la maison a été nettoyée avant qu’on arrive. »  
« Ouais, j’ai l’impression qu’ils ont été prévenus qu’on arrivait. » confirma Jason en suivant Ray dans le couloir. « Alors quoi ? Ils ont laissé ses types derrière pour donner l’impression que la planque était toujours utilisée ? »  
« Ça paraît censé. » dit Ray. « Du coup, je me demande s’ils nous ont laissé d’autres cadeaux. »  
« Comme des explosifs ? » s’inquiéta Jason. « On n’a rien vu qui… »  
« Eh, Jason. » appela Clay en passant sa tête par l’embrassure de la porte menant à la cuisine. « Viens voir ça. »

Jason entra dans la cuisine, suivit par Ray. Il y avait des placards accrochés sur deux des murs, formant une zone de travail en forme de L. Une table était installée contre un autre mur mais elle avait été déplacée ainsi qu’une tapisserie.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? » demanda Jason.

Clay ramassa la planche posée contre le mur, sous la tapisserie, révélant un trou dans le mur. Quand Jason passa la tête dedans, il repéra un autre trou avec une échelle menant à ce qui était probablement un abri sous-terrain.

« C’est sûrement où ils se planquaient. » commenta Ray en se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de Jason. « Il y a de la place pour, quoi, une ou deux personnes avec quelques fournitures. »  
« Tu veux aller jeter un coup d’œil ? » proposa Jason.   
« Je vote pour envoyer Clay. » dit Ray en faisant un clin d’œil à Clay après s’être reculé. « C’est lui qui l’a trouvé. »  
« Okay. » accepta Clay en hochant la tête.

Il s’avança dans le trou exigu avant de descendre prudemment l’échelle, un barreau après l’autre. Quand il atteignit le bas, il baissa ses lunettes de vision nocturne sur ses yeux et leva son arme. Il disparut rapidement dans l’espace étroit. Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il réapparaisse.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Jason.  
« Des ordinateurs, quelques cartes et des plans. » énuméra Clay. « Des figues et du miel, aussi. C’est frais, alors quelqu’un devait être là récemment. »

Jason attrapa son micro.

« Havok, ici Bravo Un. On passe Wayne. Dites à Mandy qu’elle ne va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. »  
« Bien reçu, Bravo Un. » répondit Blackburn, un sourire évident dans le ton de sa voix. « Récupérez tout ce que vous pouvez et brûlez le reste. »  
« Reçu. » dit Jason en jetant un coup d’œil à Clay. « T’as entendu. »  
« Ouais. » confirma Clay avant de disparaître, quand il revint, il avait deux ordinateurs et un paquet de papiers coincé sous son bras. « Je remonte. »

Il grimpa quelques barreaux avant de tendre les ordinateurs et les papiers à Jason pour pouvoir finir de remonter.

« Okay, équipe Bravo. » lança Jason en activant son micro. « On a ce qu’on cherchait. Allons-y. »

Cerberus se précipita à travers la porte de la cuisine, aboyant alors qu’elle courait à travers la maison. Jason se précipita dans le couloir. Il regarda Brock courir après son partenaire K-9.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » gronda-t-il quand Brock passa devant lui.  
« Aucune idée. » cria Brock. « Elle est juste partie comme si elle avait senti un truc. »  
« Ou quelqu’un. » marmonna sombrement Clay.

Les trois hommes levèrent leurs armes et suivirent leur coéquipier poilu à l’arrière de la maison. Elle entra dans la pièce la plus éloignée de l’avant ; elle aboyait et grattait une pile de couvertures entassées dans un coin.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle a trouvé ? » lança Jason en entrant dans la pièce. « Une autre cachette ? »

Jason, Ray et Clay se déployèrent derrière Brock et Cerberus ; armes levées et prêt à tirer. Brock tendit la main et tira sur les couvertures. Il révéla un chaton en train de siffler et de cracher. Ses poils étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Ils se relaxèrent tous immédiatement.

« Bien joué, boule de poils. T’as trouvé un chaton. Allons-y. »

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers la porte mais Cerberus refusa de bouger. Elle s’assit avant de se coucher par terre, en face du chaton. Elle l’attira vers elle et commença à lécher sa fourrure ébouriffée. Le chaton arrêta immédiatement de souffler. Il s’installa dans l’abri procuré par les larges pattes de Cerberus en ronronnant si bruyamment que Jason dû vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas plus d’un seul chat.

« Allez, Cerberus. » appela Brock en tapota sa cuisse.

Cerberus se contenta de lui jeter un regard, la langue sortie, complètement satisfaite de sa nouvelle responsabilité.

« Okay, c’est n’importe quoi. » déclara Jason.  
« Elle s’est fait un nouveau copain, J. » gloussa Ray.  
« Okay. » articula Jason. « On doit y aller, Brock. Récupère ton chien, ensuite on y va. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous en direction de l’avant de la maison, Brock et Cerberus fermant la marche. Quand ils atteignirent l’entrée de la maison, Cerberus les dépassa tous ; le chaton dépassait de sa bouche.

« Stop. » ordonna Jason. « Où est-ce qu’elle va avec ça ? »  
« Elle ne voulait pas partir sans. » expliqua Brock en haussant les épaules.  
« On ne peut pas ramener un chat avec nous. » déclara Jason.

Cerberus s’assit, toujours avec le chaton entre les mâchoires, et posa les yeux sur Jason. Elle était inébranlable. Jason lui rendit son regard. Il était évident qu’il n’allait pas gagner cette fois-ci. Il se frotta le visage d’une main.

« Seigneur. D’accord, attrape ton arme et récupère le chat. »

Brock se pencha en avant et tendit la main pour attraper le chat. Le minuscule animal recommença immédiatement à cracher et à s’agiter, essayant de déchiqueter Brock avec ses petites griffes.

« Putain. » grogna-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière quand une petite marque rouge apparut sur son doigt.  
« On dirait qu’elle est plus mortelle que nous. » plaisanta Ray.  
« On doit y aller. » insista inutilement Jason.

Quand tous les autres se contentèrent de le regarder, il soupira.

« Okay, donnez-moi le chat. »

A son étonnement, Cerberus laissa tomber le chaton à ses pieds. Le petit démon leva les yeux vers lui et miaula fortement. Jason se pencha pour le ramasser et il le tint en face de lui pour l’observer. Il tourna le chaton… c’était une elle. Elle était gris sombre avec des rayures et elle avait la peau sur les os. Elle avait clairement besoin d’un bon repas mais à par ça, elle avait l’air d’aller bien. Il la glissa à l’avant de sa veste.

Le chaton s’installa confortablement avant de se mettre à ronronner.

« Messieurs, Jason Hayes, l’homme qui murmure à l’oreille des chats, pour vous servir. » s’exclama Sonny.  
« Très drôle. » lâcha Jason. « Vous savez qu’on ne peut pas la garder. »  
« Peut-être que quelqu’un aura besoin d’un dératiseur à la base. » intervint Ray en donnant une tape sur l’épaule de Jason avant de passer la porte. « En plus, elle a l’air de t’aimer. »

Tout le monde suivit Ray à l’extérieur. Chacun d’entre eux donna une gratouille ou une petite pichenette joueuse à la boule de poils. La chatte en profita pour jouer avec les doigts qui passaient à sa portée. Jason roula des yeux en suivant rapidement le reste de son équipe.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l’hélicoptère qui les attendait pour rentrer à la base et grimpèrent à bord. Une fois qu’ils furent installés, l’hélico décolla, prenant la direction de la base.

« Havok, ici Bravo Un. » dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil à son colis inattendu. « On rentre à la maison. »  
« Bien reçu, Bravo Un. » répondit Blackburn. « Havok, terminé. »

Quand il baissa les yeux à nouveau, le chaton était endormi. Il lui caressa la tête du bout du doigt. Elle avait besoin d’un bain, et d’un bon repas mais elle était définitivement adorable. Il pouvait entendre Ray ricaner à côté de lui. Il l’ignora, préférant se concentrer sur le chaton.

Une chose était certaine, il allait en entendre parler pendant un moment.


End file.
